People use handheld, mobile or other user transportable electronic devices for a variety of purposes, such as making telephone calls, texting, accessing the Internet, sending and receiving email, playing digital content, executing applications, playing games, navigation, and numerous other functions. Users of these devices sometimes use them while the users in motion, such as while walking, running, biking, skating, skiing, horseback riding, driving a car or other vehicle, and so forth, which can distract the users from their surrounding environment. Unfortunately, due at least in part to a lack of situational awareness, injury or death may occur if a user encounters a hazard when using a user transportable device while the user is moving.